Void Termina
Void Termina is the titanic menace that first appeared in Kirby Star Allies. He is the true final boss in Heroes United Reloaded. Apperence Void Termina is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. He has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak. He has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body, and has the symbol that the Jambastion Mages and Hyness have on his waist armor. He appears to have the feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of his leg armor. He has a medallion with an eye for a weak point, which moves all over his body. Once his health is depleted, Void Termina will fall to the ground and his head will fall off, allowing Kirby and friends to enter his body. In his second phase, Kirby and friends fight the core's protective shell, which has yellow hearts flowing through swirls. In the background, the Mage Generals and Hyness can be seen dangling in fleshy cocoons; as the core takes damage, they are knocked free and left to lie on the ground. Once this form's health is depleted, the shell breaks free of its restraints and releases handles for Kirby and his allies to grab. Once they do, everyone (including the Mage Generals and Hyness, who are absent for the rest of the fight) is ejected from Void Termina's body. In his third phase, Void Termina takes on a bird-like appearance. His arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and his lower body transforms into a tail made up of heart-shaped segments. Once he loses his health, Void Termina will once again fall to the ground and lose his head, letting Kirby and co. enter his body once more. Soul Melter When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter difficulty, Void Termina's coloration is much different. He takes on a more angelic color scheme, with the gray skin and red decals now colored white and blue, respectively. Despite these changes, the mane of feathers on his neck remains unchanged. His core also turns white, and is now called Void Soul. These changes are most likely done to alert the player to the fact that the battle has significantly changed, unlike most other bosses in The Ultimate Choice. Soul Melter EX When fought in The Ultimate Choice on Soul Melter EX difficulty, Void Termina's coloration changes further. His color scheme becomes more demonic, using primarily black and red colors only. The mane of feathers on his neck and his wings are changed to a yellowish-orange. His core retains its white coloring, but also features a blood-red eye and rainbow pulses throughout its body, and is simply called Void. This information was found on Kirby Wiki Trivia *Void Termina is the second final boss to have four health bars, the first being Star Dream Soul OS. *The "mask" that Void Termina wears in his first and third phases greatly resembles the face of the Halcandranversion of Bouncy that appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **It is also very similar to the mask worn by Sachiel in the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. Furthermore, both creatures share a similar basic design, having a bulky black-skinned body with elongated proportions, and both are portrayed as mysterious beings with apocalyptic powers. *In his second phase, the heartbeat of Void Termina can be heard in the HD Rumble of the player's Joy-Con controllers. *Void Termina's core is similar to Magolor's third form in the Main Mode from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, in that they are both named the same as their previous form, but in the Extra Mode of the game, they have a different coloration, are suffixed with the name "Soul," and use more powerful attacks. *In his third phase, Void Termina's wings are very similar to Zero2's, with the red and white color scheme. The actual appearance of the wings (several geometric fragments) could also be referencing Star Dream and Marx's wings. *Void Termina's core has some visual similarities to Drawcia Soul, as well as similar attack patterns. *The hexagonal "ground" inside Void Termina's body greatly resembles the terrain from Dark Star. *One of the faces made by Void Termina's core form is similar to Zero2's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). *Void Termina's core needle attack is very similar to Miracle Matter's needle attack. *All of Void Termina's sound effects are slower versions of Kirby's voice clips. *Unlike all other bosses, Friend Hearts will slightly damage both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul, possibly because of Void Termina's being summoned via the Jamba Heart. **This may also be because he has no heart or love in himself, as he was born from the "total absence of care" and was also composed of dark energy. This, in turn, may allude to Dark Matter and its backstory, that Dark Matter grew jealous of Planet Popstar and its inhabitants because nobody wanted to be its friend. *Void Termina's appearance in his fourth phase may imply that he is related to Kirby and Dark Matter in some way. **However, it is unknown if Kirby, or even Void Termina himself, is made of Dark Matter, as Gooey is. ***Should Void Termina be confirmed to be the origin of Dark Matter, it is unclear if that fact indicates that Zero was a mere underling of a higher being, despite previous suggestions that Zero was the main source of Dark Matter. *The eyes that appear on Void Termina's body have a visual similarity to Dark Nebula's eye. *In Version 2.0.0, the fourth phase music was altered to contain more bass and different guitars, with an added reverb to the introduction. **Additionally, another change to the background of the track has similarities to Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, notably the drums. *The symbols on Void Termina's waist, though difficult to see normally, hold some nods to other characters, past Kirby titles, and Kirby Star Allies itself. On his waist, there are symbols of Meta Knight's mask, the Star Rod, Dark Nebula, a Miracle Fruit, one of King Dedede's gloves, a Gordo, a film camera, a missile that resembles that of the Missile Ability, a sword, a parasol, a Waddle Dee's face, and even what appears to be Qbby from the BOXBOY! series, among other symbols. *One of Void Termina's attacks in "heart" form is to fire shadowy symbols. Though they have a similar coloration to the symbols on his body, their shapes do not have any close resemblance to these symbols, or to those found on the Jambandra Base's force field. *In Heroes United Reloaded, Void Termina screams in a simailer way John Clade and Phliep did moments before The Walls of Jerico came tumbling down in the Veggietales episode Joash and the Big Wall, Void preforms this scream before all of the helpers from Star Allies attack Void Termina. *Battleing Void Termina outside is very simalir to fighting Ganon (or in this case, Dark Beast Ganon) in the Switch launch title Legends of Zelda Breath of the Wild. Category:Final bosses Category:Kirby Characters Category:Heroes United Reloaded Category:Toei Animation Category:RWBY Category:Sailor Moon Category:Glitter Force Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters